


Revelation

by BronzePaintedBlack



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Enemies, F/M, Five Years Later, Growth, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzePaintedBlack/pseuds/BronzePaintedBlack
Summary: Adrien Agreste did not expect in a million years that the man he'd spent five years trying to find, the man he'd hated more than anyone else in the world, lived in the same house as him.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided to add more to this chapter to make the story flow better so it's gonna be a lot longer

Adrien winced as a flurry of paparazzi rabidly pushed towards him with expensive cameras and hopes that Adrien would answer their excessively imposing questions. He spread out his arms to push his way through the crowd, though he knew damn well that his attempts were worthless. The reporters, eyeing his movements with hawk-like acuity, followed suit as he headed towards his apartment gate. Adrien, for his part, remained surprisingly calm knowing that he was trapped at the gate until he either answered their questions or entered the passcode and let strangers enter his apartment.

“Adrien, is it true that you’re...”

“Adrien, how do you feel that Hawkmoth is your fa--”

“Did you know of Hawkmoth’s plans?”

Adrien would never call Gabriel Agreste a good father in a million years, but the one thing he was thankful for were his lessons of warding off the paparazzi.

“Hawkmoth is my father and _no_, you didn’t need to follow me to my house to know that. It’s _pitiful_ that you’re gathering here as if I’m going to give you all the answers. Now if you have any sympathy left in your pathetic hearts, please_ leave_.” Adrien crossed his arms and shot the flock of paparazzi a glare colder than a blizzard. The crowd stood stunned for a few moments, clearly not anticipating that the blonde would fire back, and exchanged perplexed glances with each other before reluctantly turning around and heading away from the complex. _At least they had enough humanity to leave, _Adrien thought.

Adrien glanced behind his shoulder and entered the passcode. his head spinning with memories of the events that had happened merely hours before.

___________________________________________________________________________

_"I'd say pound it, but I think we've used that term too many times this week." Cat Noir sighed as crouched on one of the platforms on the Eiffel Tower. Gingerly, he rubbed his calf and yelped at the stinging sensation. He'd ignored the throbbing sensation in the midst of battle, and the pain was sneaking up again. Ladybug sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, her usual confidence replaced with an air of uncertainty and fear. Her unease scared him even more than any akuma ever could. Ladybug always had unwavering confidence in face of any attacks, and one could only assume that hell itself was descending onto earth for Ladybug to look so demoralized. _

_Hawkmoth had always been consistent, akumatizing at least one or two people each week. Adrien, while frustrated that Hawkmoth couldn't take a break even on Christmas Day, had slowly gotten accustomed to the weekly akuma attacks. However, the butterfly asshole, as Nino put it, seemed even more determined to obtain their miraculouses this week. Adrien counted about 20 akuma attacks in the span of five days, each unleashing hellish calamity under Hawkmoth's control upon Paris. The collapsed buildings that couldn't be repaired from Ladybug's Lucky Charm and the fearful looks in citizens' eyes stood as a testament to all the damage-- physical and emotional-- that the villain had brought upon the city. _

_"I hope we catch that son of a bitch, soon. I don't know how many more akuma attacks I can take." Ladybug sighed. _

_"Why has he done so many this week, though? Wouldn't it tire his Miraculous?" Adrien inquired. He saw firsthand how worn Plagg was after each transformation. Even pounds of camembert couldn't keep Plagg from waves of exhaustion. _

_"I don't think Hawkmoth is one to care about the wellbeing of his Miraculous." _

_"Fair point." Adrien heard the faint beeping of his miraculous and headed towards the edge of the platform. "As much as I'd love to say 'see you again' my lady, I'd rather have a break from all this."_

_"Hopefully we won't need to see each other again for a while. Goodbye, Chat." Ladybug said nervously. She released the thread of her yoyo and jumped to the next building before Chat Noir could turn around. Chat Noir_ _ aimed his bo staff for the groud and found his usual hidden spot for detransforming. He limped home in the darkness, taking short breaks when the pain in his leg was too unbearable. _

_Adrien picked up the paper on his desk and sighed at the glowing number on the clock. 12:08 AM. The last thing Adrien wanted to do was his college homework when he was exhausted from what seemed like the thousandth akuma attack this week. He grabbed a pen from the mug on his desk and started filling in the packet from his Paris History class. Suddenly, he felt a rare moment of gratefulness for his father's colder-than-ice assistant Nathalie, who'd taught him just about every detail of French history down to Napoleon's height. _

_His attention was diverted as he heard a faint buzz from his communicator._

**LB: We have a chance to defeat Hawkmoth before any more damage is caused, and I'm gonna need your help**

**LB: Let's meet in 15 minutes at the Eiffel Tower **

**RR: You can count on me, Ladybug!**

**CP: Time to kick some butterfly ass guys**

**LB: Chat Noir?**

_Adrien felt his heartbeat skyrocket. He had been fearlessly fighting for years, sacrificing blood, sweat, tears, and all aspects of a normal life to keep Paris safe and find whoever was letting the city burn from the inside out. And yet, as an opportunity to confront the man he hated the most on the planet presented itself, Adrien, for the first time in his years as Chat Noir, hesitated. _

_“Plagg, we’ve fought for how many years now? Four, five? And yet, I can’t help but feel like this is too sudden. I have no idea who this person is- Hawkmoth could be Chloe for all we know.” Adrien said, pacing around the apartment while the small, levitating, black cat followed._

_“You joke, but Chloe would make a great Hawkmoth, think about it. Inflicting negative emotions in people is her personal talent." Plagg scoffed. _

_"I just don't think I'm mentally prepared for this."_

_"Listen kid, you were never mentally prepared for any of those akuma attacks either, and yet you and Ladybug beat every single akumatized villain."_

_"But that's different, we always knew what to expect."_

_"__Master Fu chose you because he saw something in you and deemed you of protecting Paris. And Paris needs Chat Noir. _Now_."_

_Adrien picked up the communicator and messaged the team chat with quivering fingers._

**CN: I’m in, do we have a location for him?**

**CN: time to put that winged lunatic behind bars**

**LB: Gabriel Agreste's mansion**

_Adrien grasped onto the communicator so tightly that his knuckles started to lose their color. He wished that whatever entity was up there was playing a practical joke on him and that Ladybug was making a mistake._

**CN: How sure are you?**

**LB: Very sure. My kwami was able to reach out to Hawkmoth's **

**LB: His name is Nooroo**

**RR: So Hawkmoth lives in the Agreste's mansion?**

**CP: Well that would leave us four options**

**CP: Nathalie Sancoeur, the Gorilla dude or...**

**LB: Adrien or Gabriel Agreste**

**CP: Nah it can't be Adrien**

**CP: That old Gabey dude always gave major creep vibes **

**CP: My money's on him**

**RR: I'm not gonna lie, I'd be really sad if Adrien was Hawkmoth **

**LB: I don't think he is, but sadly we can't rule him out **

**LB: Anyway we'll discuss this later. Don't forget, Eiffel tower in 15 minutes**

_It suddenly dawned upon Adrien just how _stupid_ he'd been for the last five years. Suddenly his father's arbitrary disappearances and the loud noises from his room made total sense._

_“Does that mean--”_

_“Please don’t say it, Plagg.” Adrien choked, voice brimming with pain._

_"Kid, I know it's gonna be hard for you." _

_"All this time Hawkmoth was my _father. And _a__ll this time, I was too much of an _idiot _to not piece it together." _

_"I'm sorry, Adrien." Plagg tried to think of something to comfort Adrien, but couldn’t think of anything to console him. Instead, he patted Adrien’s cheek with a tiny hand. He watched his partner’s usually bright green eyes glass over. Adrien, who’d inherited his stubbornness from his father, refused to blink and let Plagg see the tears that formed in his tear ducts._

_"Plagg, claws out." Adrien transformed and glided out of the window, ignoring the pain building in his chest. He continued over the tallest buildings of Paris, and stopped when he reached his and Ladybug's usual patrol spot on the Eiffel Tower. Still early, Chat Noir sat on the edge of the platform, legs dangling unprotected in the open, and let the tears he'd been trying to hide fall over the edge._

_Adrien Agreste did not expect in a million years that the man he'd spent five years trying to find, the man he'd hated more than anyone else in the world, lived in the same house as him._

_His train of thought was disturbed by as red and black blur approached him. Not a stranger to hiding his emotions, Chat Noir quickly wiped away any stray tears and forced himself to face his partner. _

_"You're early." Chat Noir muttered. _

_"I could say the same for you." Ladybug noted Chat Noir's bloodshot eyes, eyebrows knotting in concern. "You alright, Chat?"_

_"Personal issues, I guess. Wish I could tell you, my lady." Ladybug nodded thoughtfully in response and the duo fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the empty streets of Paris in the darkness, waiting for Rena Rouge and Carapace. Not long after, the other two members of their team arrived hand in hand on the platform. _

_"How lucky are we that Hawkmoth just_ had _to live in the most_ protected _mansion in all of Paris_. _Carapace whined. "How are we planning on attacking him, anyway?"_

_"We don't. Not yet anyway. _First,_ we make a _statement_."_


End file.
